


Cause of Death: Fuckass Sweet Boyfriend

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Other, and /I/ hate them, and Lafayette is Smitten but also mad bc Hercules will be the Death of Them, anyway Hercules is The Best, this low key could be in a famous youtuber au and may be later if i do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: After reading Hercules’ text, they couldn’t help but feel mixed emotions. They knew they would get to talk to him later that day, he had even mentioned facetiming at one point, but they couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that they couldn’t hug, kiss, or jump their boyfriend on their birthday.Long distance really did suck sometimes. Well, most times really.





	Cause of Death: Fuckass Sweet Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> so it's my birthday and i was trying to sleep in and i couldn't and this was a cute idea and it turned out cute and i hate myself

When Lafayette woke up that morning it was to the sound of their phone blowing up. They groaned and cursed harshly at the offending object, before flipping over.

Fuck birthdays, and _fuck_  getting older.

Lafayette used to love their birthday; they did love being in the spotlight and what better way than a party about themself?

However, after their parents died, it became sort of a mine field for Lafayette’s emotions. Sometimes it didn’t affect them, sometimes it did a lot, but it was always a solum day; a reminder of what they lost and who was absent.

Eventually, Lafayette sighed, realizing they weren’t getting anymore sleep and dragged themself to sit up in bed. They grabbed their phone, and opened the many notifications of people they weren’t really close with wishing them a happy birthday on numerous social media websites.

They also had a few texts from people they _did_  know and care about, bringing a sleepy smile to their face. They loved all of their friend’s dearly, but the two messages that really made them smile were from their best friend and boyfriend.

Both of them were so sweet and in the short time it took Lafayette to read the texts, their face was threatening to break in half, heart to leap out of their chest.

After reading Hercules’ text, they couldn’t help but feel mixed emotions. They knew they would get to talk to him later that day, he had even mentioned facetiming at one point, but they couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that they couldn’t hug, kiss, or jump their boyfriend on their birthday.

Long distance really did suck sometimes. Well, most times really.

Lafayette and Hercules had been dating for well over a year and had still yet to be able to meet face to face. And it was _killing_  Lafayette. Here they were, with the _hottest_ , most _sweetest_ , basically perfect man for them, and Lafayette couldn’t touch him or bring him anywhere. Well, easily at least.

It was truly a tragedy.

Lafayette had, in fact, gotten a lot better at their english though, specifically in being able to profess their love in flowery, cheesy ways — as well as some not so virtuous ways.

But what Lafayette truly wanted the most was Hercules. Real, firm, in all his glory. But with both of them being two broke college students (sure, Lafayette came from _money_ , but their stick in the mud, homophobic grandmother was still around and clawing her wrinkly little hands into other people’s fortunes, freezing assets and making life _hell_ ), it was very unlikely that that was to happen any time soon.

It would have to take a miracle at this point. Little did Lafayette know, their miracle was right around the corner.

They read over Hercules’ text a couple of more times, determined to have a good day this year, before they finally felt motivated enough to get out of bed to get dressed. They were going to spend the day with Adrienne, like they normally did, and had to meet up for lunch in a few hours.

Lafayette sent texts back to their close friends, stretched, and began looking for clothing.

Surprisingly, Hercules sent one back fairly quickly, despite it being very late in NYC.

_[From: herc xx]  
hbd again babe, i love you; one day ill be able to be there when u wake up and itll be the first thing that you hear_

Yeah. Maybe it could still be a good day after all.

A few days had passed before Lafayette got anything in the mail with Hercules’ hand writing. When they had talked on Lafayette’s birthday, Hercules had apologized again and again that his present was most likely to come late. Lafayette assured him that it was fine, it wasn’t his fault after all, and they were just content that he had got them anything at all.

Hell, he could have gotten them a kiss to the camera, or a moment of his time, and they would have been happy. Fuck, they were in really deep.

The moment Lafayette noticed the envelope that must have been _the envelope_ , a huge smile lit up their face and they flipped it over to rip it open. However, just before they began the first tear, they paused.

Maybe they should wait for Hercules? He would probably want them to do it over facetime…

They looked back down at the envelope in their hands, and heart pounding in anticipation, decided _fuck it_. They could message him after, besides - it was early and he probably wasn’t even up yet.

Now that they had talked themselves into it, Lafayette wasted no time in ripping the paper and sliding what appeared to be a card out of it. It was bright and bold and not at all what Lafayette was expecting.

Although, they weren’t exactly sure what they had been expecting.

They flipped the card over so that they could read the front, and their eyebrows shot up, a small smirk edging its way to their lips.

**_This card does not contain any nudity, sex, or naughty language._ **

Ah, so it was to be like that. Lafayette couldn’t help but shake their head at their boyfriends antics and could only _imagine_  what they were about to find inside the card.

When they opened it, something like paper slid out and onto the floor. Lafayette glanced down before continuing to read the card as they reached down blindly to pick up the fallen item.

_**These things I will provide in person.** _

The last word was underlined twice and had a smiley face beside it, hand written. There was a simple  _Love (you so much), Hercules_  at the end, but that was it.

Lafayette flipped the card over, and then back, thoroughly confused. What?

Then they remembered the extra item and looked down to inspect it.

Lafayette had imagined many ridiculous things that could have been in the card, but they hadn’t expected this.

They were holding a plane ticket. Their heart sped up and they dropped the card, grasping the plane ticket harder for further inspection. However, it was as real as ever, set with their name, and a destination to NYC.

There was a moment where Lafayette paused, and they were sure they stopped breathing, before everything was set into motion again and they were tripping over themself to get to their laptop. Time zones no longer mattered as Lafayette wrenched their laptop open, impatient for it to load and sluggishly bring up facetime, before they were finally able to click Hercules’ contact and  _call_.

It took a few more rings at the spontaneity of the hour, but eventually the call was accepted and Lafayette’s boyfriend’s newly awoken and beautiful face was filling their screen.

“Hey Laf, is everything okay?”

He sounded concerned and his forehead was creased. Lafayette truly loved this man.

“No, I am not okay.”

Hercules put down his coffee and immediately turned all his attention to the screen.

“What’s the problem?”

“You, you oaf! My boyfriend is trying to kill me!”

He blinked for a moment, before one side of his mouth shot up in that adorable way it did when he was confused.

“Whaaaaa, I’m not getting it Laf. What’d I do?”

What did he do. Pa, like he didn’t know. Heart still racing, Lafayette thrust the seemingly real plane ticket into screen view.

“‘Oh I did nothing I am innocent I just love my s.o. enough to want to murder them with shock because I am an oaf.’” Lafayette mimicked in a truly awful, and probably a little insulting, impression, but one that had Hercules smiling, amused, back at them by the end of it. “Make sure everyone knows. Put it on my tomb stone: here lies Lafayette, best at mario kart, fabulous ass. cause of death: fuckass sweet boyfriend.”

Hercules took another sip of his coffee, smug little fuck, and shrugged. “So you got my card then?”

The oaf had the nerve to waggle his eyebrows.

“Oh hush you great hound. Yes, I got your card.”

“…And?”

There was a break, and the two stared at each other. Lafayette tried to control their breathing, sucking in deep breaths, still trying to process it all.

“Is… is it real?”

Finally, Hercules flashed his beautiful smile at them and Lafayette died a little more inside. “It’s really real, Laf.”

They looked back down at the plane ticket they now held limp in their lap and couldn’t help but smile furiously. They were finally going to go visit Hercules, see him in person, be able to touch and _kiss_  him.

“This is too much I-“

“Laf.” Hercules voice was sharp, but not rude. Lafayette looked up at their name and met Hercules’ soft eyes.

Oh how they wished they could reach out and touch him.

“There isn’t any price I wouldn’t pay to see you,” Hercules said seriously, and Lafayette sucked in a breath. “Besides,” he continued. “I saved up for this, I _want_  this as much as you do, so if it really bothers you, think of it as a gift for both of us.”

Lafayette’s smile returned, and they tilted their head.

“What?” Hercules cocked his head at Lafayette’s new expression.

They looked at him in quiet for a moment longer before “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

After a beat, Hercules’ shit eating grin was back and he drank more coffee. “So, did you like my card?”

Lafayette scoffed but continued to smile, unable to stop if they wanted to. “Yeah, we are not leaving your bed for at least three days.”

Something flared up in Hercules’ eyes, but he laughed instead. “Yeah, I figured. The ticket’s for a week babe.”

A whole week with Hercules. Yeah, Hercules really was just their kind of perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am Old and i don't like it
> 
> EDIT: fuck me arse i forgot to link [_the card_](http://mordorisleft.co.vu/post/137965660967/monochromatose-babyminaj-too-good-no-but)


End file.
